


Showmanship

by tigerlady (shetiger)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shetiger/pseuds/tigerlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Show me," he says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showmanship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smittywing (Smitty)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smitty/gifts).



> Takes place in some mirror universe where Sumner isn't dead. Possibly in the same universe smittywing's been playing in, if she'll have it. :) (Sumner's nickname is silentfire's invention.)

The first time she does it for him, it's because he asks, lips pressed up against her ear, bark-rough voice sanded smooth as he whispers, "Show me." He tangles her fingers between his own, draws them down to her cunt. Slides through her wetness and up, up, up until she's touching her clit.

"Show me," he says.

Elizabeth spreads her legs a little more. Bends her right knee and lets her thighs fall open. Her left leg presses against his groin, and his cock is slowly beating out a eager rhythm against her skin. But he doesn't thrust or squirm against her. Nothing dares to get in Mack Sumner's way when he's intent on a goal--not even his own desire.

She starts to touch herself. Easy, without any intent other than to spread her wetness around and get her body ready for what's to come. Without thinking, her other hand rises to pinch her nipple. Before the thrill of naughtiness starts to rise in her gut, Mack matches her touch on her other breast.

"That's it," he encourages. She pinches harder, and he's watching closely because he does, too. She arches her back, arches up into their hands. "That's my girl."

She wants to tell him she's not his 'girl'. She's not any type of 'girl'. But Mack leans in, kisses her neck. His breath rumbles low in his chest, and Elizabeth's finger is back on her clit. Maybe she is his girl after all.

She's soft and open, wet and hot, hungry for her own touch. Hungry and eager for whatever she can get, and she wants to show him that.

"Come on, now," he says, pushing her faster, harder than she usually goes--but she wants it this way right now. She wants to reach those heights. Wants that almost-unbearable crescendo, rising to a fortissimo complete with cymbal crashes.

"Yes!" Her muscles strain for it: tendons pull tight against bone, her toes curl hard against the mattress, her left thigh crushes down on his right. And then she comes, drumroll-fast and tympani-deep.

"Gorgeous." He says the word into her hair, then he rubs his cheek and lips across her face, her neck, an unfocused kiss that lets her know without question how much she is wanted. She rolls towards him. She raises up and straddles his hips. Grabs his cock and slowly eases down.

His hands come up to bracket her hips, but she pushes them away. He asked for a show, and Elizabeth has always known how to keep eyes upon her. She starts stroking her clit again, revving herself back up as she moves slowly to find the right angle. When she finds it, she speeds up her hand and starts making tiny thrusts so that the head of his cock hits the spot exactly right. Just like she'd do with her favorite toy back on Earth.

She thinks Mack would like to see her demonstrate some time.

When she comes this time, it's light in the back of her eyelids, a sunshine burst that's soundless and mindless. The air is sucked out of her lungs, the strength gone from her limbs, and all she can do is slump forward and let the pleasure take her where it will.

"Christ, Elizabeth," Mack groans, and she lets him take what he wants. He's so strong, even past his prime, stronger than any other lover she's had. His thrusts bounce her whole body upward, but his hands don't let her fly away. She gasps with each slide of his cock. It's good, but she's not going over again. Not yet, anyway.

His rhythm falters. He clutches at her back, palms sweat-slick, and then he comes. His chest is wet like he's marched all day. He looks up at her like she's more amazing than two galaxies combined.

Elizabeth leans down and kisses his open mouth. "That's how I like it," she says smugly.

"Well, good," he says. He pants a couple times, then swallows a smile. "But I think you'll have to show me again. I'm a mighty slow learner."

Elizabeth lets her laugh pull her forward. She relaxes onto his chest, Mack still inside her, and starts to plot how she'll do it for him the next time.

END


End file.
